


吃醋才是第一推动力A Push In The Right Direction翻译

by Hermann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 一些幽默, 一点点愤怒, 兄弟情变爱情, 初吻, 友人变爱人, 友情/爱情, 在一起, 外星人, 外星人喜欢蝙蝠侠, 外星星球, 嫉妒, 尴尬的对话, 情感便秘, 或者在同人里, 有的时候, 未曾注意, 渴望, 爱的坦白, 男性友谊, 误解, 陷入爱河的傻瓜, 难以消解的情感张力
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermann/pseuds/Hermann
Summary: 在一次任务期间，超人因为蝙蝠侠和另一个外星人走得太近而不高兴。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	吃醋才是第一推动力A Push In The Right Direction翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batsy_rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/gifts).



> 译注：为我过多地使用“他”道歉，文后还有原作者注。如有错漏，烦请指出，不胜感谢。

超人把注意力从他、戴安娜、荣恩和E‘zel—塔克罗斯*的领导人—的对话中抽出，开始搜寻他们这个小队中不见的那个成员。  
没多久他就找到他了，站在这个巨大的沙龙的另一侧，正和Zolk交谈着，Zolk是星球首席科学家中的一员，也是促成呼叫联盟来协助这次谈判的一大助力。  
看到布鲁斯的脸大面积露在外面有点奇怪，他穿着制服，在一间充满了—好吧，生物—的房间里。  
他们很晚才得知戴着面具进入这颗星球是有违塔克罗斯传统的，但是蝙蝠侠已经花了好几个月准备这次任务，他对这颗星球本身的了解，对现在形势的熟稔，以及他的谈判技巧，都能够帮助联盟尽可能快得解决争端完成任务。  
这就是为什么布鲁斯脱下了他的蒙面斗篷，只戴了一个多米诺面具来隐藏身份。这个变化，毫不意外，一点也没让他变得更亲近人。  
克拉克看见蝙蝠侠正点头附和着谈话，注意力全然投入在身前的这个生命体上。克拉克好奇地支起耳朵来。  
氪星人眨了眨眼。他们并非在讲当地语言K’Kren，而是Te-Zlodh，在过去几次任务中布鲁斯从邻近星系学到的，显然Zolk也通晓这门语言。他猜测这是因为他们想要更直接地对话而不是通过翻译器，因为布鲁斯并不能熟练运用K’Kren。  
他感到一阵不快的悸动，一想到布鲁斯和那个外星人在用一个和房间里其他所有人都不一样的语言交流。  
克拉克晃了晃头，笑容爬上嘴角，他意识到Zolk在解释环球防护罩的运行方式。当然啦，布鲁斯会对这个感兴趣。他总是关注科技相关。  
蝙蝠说不定正在考量运用新获得的信息升级瞭望塔力场罩的可能性呢。  
“卡尔？”是戴安娜，把他从侦察活动中喊回来。希望在他转身看向她的时候内疚没有显现在脸上。  
“不好意思，”他用完美无缺的当地语言说道。“能麻烦你重复一下吗？”  
“嘿！”克拉克喊道，布鲁斯正准备进入分配给他的房间——他们要在这个星球上待一阵，他朝他飞得更快了一些，“我正在找你呢。你没去吃晚饭。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，把门开着等他。“你知道我不擅长寒暄话家常。”  
“你当然不擅长，”他赞同着，嘴唇抿着憋笑。“所以，你去哪了？”  
“我和Zolk在一起，”布鲁斯头都没抬，一边翻找他的包一边回答道。  
“这样。是发生了什么事吗？”  
“没有。他问我要不要看他最近在研究的一个图表。”  
克拉克眨了眨眼，皱起了眉头。这不是第一次布鲁斯和那个外星人除谈判和官方会议以外待在一起了。“你花了很多时间和他在一起，你不觉得吗？”  
“你才是那个一直强调我要多多社交的人。”他干巴巴地回答道。  
克拉克把胳膊交叉在胸前，哼了哼。“从什么时候你听我的了？”  
“或许我认为这是一次尝试的好机会。”  
一阵停顿。“你真的很喜欢Zolk，嗯？”  
他再次耸耸肩。“他聪明又专注，所以和他谈话并非难以忍受。”  
“哇哦。对你而言这可是十分正面的评价了。”  
布鲁斯嘟哝了几声作为回应。当他转过身来，多米诺面具不见了，克拉克直面布鲁斯冰蓝色的双眼。“我准备冲个澡。你需要什么吗。”  
“我-不。没有啥了。”克拉克看了几眼。“我们回头见？”  
布鲁斯走向外星浴室，没有回应。  
在和塔克罗斯官方的最后一次会议上，克拉克难以控制地注意到Zolk有多频繁地看向蝙蝠侠，哪怕人类并未发言。他投注如此多的关注给蝙蝠侠有些令人不快。  
现在氪星人有所觉察了，他就意识到这并非个例。身为塔克罗斯社会重要的一员，Zolk参与了整个行程，出现在每场会议，从领导人会晤到高级代表团，甚至是谈判双方的顾问会谈。  
“看起来我们完成任务了，”克拉克环视房间，这些外星人正伸出手臂，恭敬地拍向对方的肩膀，这相当于人类的握手礼。  
“我们大功告成了，”戴安娜满意地微笑着赞同。  
荣恩无声地表示赞同，不过布鲁斯只嘟哝了几声。克拉克的笑容悄悄地变大了一些。  
“蝙蝠侠伙伴！”身后传来一个声音，引起了他们的注意。  
“Zolk，”蝙蝠侠点头致意。  
外星人向联盟其他成员鞠了个躬，接着转向那黑衣的英雄。“蝙蝠侠，我向E’zel和其他领导人请示过了，他们同意我带你去参观pruv’irb”  
那个词并无直译，不过克拉克猜想那应该是类似于实验军械库的事物。  
布鲁斯看起来有些感兴趣。“我什么时候可以去参观？”  
“就现在，”Zolk微笑着回答。“我被任命为你的导游。”  
人类点头同意，转向他的同事们说：“我们稍后再见。”  
布鲁斯和蓝色外星人并肩离开，克拉克皱着眉看向他黑色披风旋起的弧度。  
这是今天的最后一顿晚餐了（考虑到这个星球上的一天长达42个地球时，他们一天吃五顿正餐）超人正和一位高级代表走进巨大而又闪耀的晚餐厅。  
房间里的每样东西都是由玻璃做成的—至少是一种看起来像玻璃的材料；墙壁，地板，桌子，椅子。透过大厅的水晶天花板可以看到这个星球的三个月亮，柔和的紫色光线点亮了整个房间，非常美丽。  
他很快定位到荣恩在房间一侧而戴安娜在另一侧，都在和一大群外星人谈话。他道歉离开走向她。  
对于一个距离地球如此远的扇区而言，其上的居民令人惊讶得与人形相近。尽管，考虑到他自己的根源，他不应该如此惊讶的。  
他们比起人类平均身高来说都至少高了一头，肩宽惊人，身材苗条。塔克罗斯人拥有淡蓝色的皮肤和深一色号的长发，每个人身上都有不同的纹身。大大的眼睛和耳朵，还有六个没有指甲的手指。这个种族拥有一种独特的优雅和美丽。  
他礼貌地微笑着回应戴安娜身侧两个外星人的欢迎。  
“一切都好吧，卡尔？”亚马逊人询问道。  
“是的，是的，一切都好。我只是在找蝙蝠侠而已，”他回答道，“你看到他了吗？”  
“我没看到过他。”  
克拉克皱起了眉头，不过在他作出回应之前，其中一个外星人说话了。  
“你的蝙蝠侠和Zolk离开了。他们要去他的住所。”  
另一个外星人发出咕噜咕噜的喉音，在他们认知里这相当于人类的点头赞同。“你的同事十分幸运。Zolk可不是谁都邀请的。”  
“我向你保证这可不是因为幸运。”戴安娜很快指出。“蝙蝠侠不仅仅是一名值得尊敬的战士，他也是一位非常聪明的人类，这才是Zolk愿意和他相处的原因。”  
外星人们看起来像是被指责了，这使得克拉克收起了笑容。  
克拉克正在和纳鲁维克*代表交谈，这时布鲁斯和塔克罗斯领导人握完手后走向大门。他迅速致歉离场，飞在他身后。  
“准备去什么地方？”他一飞到他身旁就问道。  
布鲁斯转向他，但没有停止步伐。“事实上，是的。”  
“哪儿？”  
他们现在正穿过宽阔的走廊，向经过的一群外星人点头致意。  
“如果你非得知道的话，Zolk邀请我去观测台。”  
是了。Zolk。又一次。毫无疑问，克拉克已经意识到那个外星人可不是单纯地想和蝙蝠侠进行专业讨论。他好奇布鲁斯知不知道Zolk在和他调情。他或许是世界最佳侦探，但是当涉及到感情和情感，他可算不上敏锐。  
“我能和你一起去吗？”犹豫了一会，他问道。  
“当然。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，同意了。  
他们和Zolk在宫殿外几步碰面。但他见到蝙蝠侠时，外星人顿时神采奕奕，但他的蓝眼睛怀疑地转向克拉克。  
“Zolk。”布鲁斯点了点头打招呼。“我希望超人的陪同不会造成麻烦。”  
“完全不会。”外星人回应道。“我们现在就该出发了。”  
他脸上的神情，就在他否认会有任何问题之前，那神情已足以让克拉克心情大好，不得不收住笑容。很显然他刚刚打扰了他和蝙蝠侠的“约会”，为此氪星人不能更高兴。  
“不好意思，能让我们单独呆一会吗？”布鲁斯问Zolk，他们已经参观了一刻钟了。在他走开前他给了氪星人一个眼神，很明显希望克拉克跟着他。犹豫了一下，他跟上了。  
布鲁斯走了好远才停下，在他到他身边时转过身。“行了。你有什么问题？”  
“什么？我没有-”  
“我不是问你有没有问题，”布鲁斯打断他，面具上白色的护目镜盯着他。“我知道你有。是什么？”  
克拉克把视线从布鲁斯的脸上移开，双手在身侧握成拳头。他以为他没露出马脚，他一直在尽可能地扰乱布鲁斯和蓝色外星人之间的互动，他通过问各种各样的问题把外星人的注意力引向他。现在向旁边看去，他能看到Zolk站在扶手边，垂头看向粉色的水流。  
“我想我可能只是不明白你为什么对他这么好。”  
“什么？”  
“Zolk，”他解释。“我们一起参与了数不清的任务，可我从来没见过你对一个人这么友好。你不应该这么轻信的。”  
“不好意思？”  
“他看起来是个好人，但实际上我们对他一无所知。我只是-我觉得你应该更小心点。”  
布鲁斯在面具后皱起了眉。“你是听到了什么吗？”  
“我-没有。”克拉克承认了。“但是，正如我说的，你应该更谨慎的。”  
“你不是认真的吧，”布鲁斯回应道。他在他的脸上看到了什么让他叹气的东西。“关于你当那个觉得全天下都是好人的童子军，而我当那个觉得所有人都有一个潜在目的的精神紧张的混蛋这一设定发生了什么？”  
假如在其他场景下，这些话会让克拉克微笑。“我想我们互相影响了。”  
布鲁斯探寻地看了他一眼。“你不用担心。我总是很小心。”  
“我知道。”克拉克嘟哝。  
一大群外星人正在房间中心进行一种奇怪而又优雅的舞蹈，手如波浪，低摇摆动。  
为了感谢联盟的帮助和庆祝谈判的成功的正式晚餐已经结束，现在这个大房间里充满了塔克罗斯和纳鲁维克的男男女女，全部身着闪耀且半透明的服装，舞动着，交谈着。庆祝着。  
晚餐本身很有趣。食物很不同凡响，当然啦，但是对人类、氪星人、火星人和亚马逊人都无毒无害，尽管口感奇怪但口味鲜美。甚至还有精彩的表演，令人印象深刻的包含了绿色的火焰和形似鸟类的动物表演杂技。  
好多次在表演中，克拉克转向布鲁斯发表评论，却只能看到Zolk，坐在蝙蝠的另一侧，和黑衣英雄交谈着。当戴安娜和他说话时，他尽力使自己心情保持平和。  
克拉克的心情并没有随着晚餐的进行而逐渐转晴，当他意识到布鲁斯已经悄悄从舞厅里溜走的时候，心情变得更糟。至少Zolk还在这，夹杂在外星人中和戴安娜说话，克拉克愁眉苦脸地想。  
“你还好吗，卡尔-艾尔？”  
克拉克吓了一跳，转身发现火星人站在旁边。“什么？”  
“我并非有意刺探，但是此时房间里充满了快乐，我很轻易地感受到你的不愉。”  
拉奥。希望火星人没有发现他刚刚在想什么，或者再之前。他强迫自己放松，绽开一个笑容。“我很好，荣恩。我想我只是有点想家了。”  
火星人眨了眨红宝石般的眼睛，显然没有被他傻乎乎的借口糊弄过去。“我明白了。”  
克拉克移开视线，喝了一口他绿红相间的饮料。  
过了一会，他的听力把他带到布鲁斯的房间，他正在房间里冥想。克拉克轻轻地舒了一口气，听着熟悉而又平稳的呼吸和心跳，感觉自己更进一步地放松了。  
“这是怎么回事？”他们刚一关上门布鲁斯就嘘道。“我知道你不喜欢Zolk，但那不是你引起一次外交冲突的好理由，尤其是当我们才想办法解决一个时候。”  
“我没有不喜欢Zolk。”  
他愤怒地哼了一声。“没错。我不知道你怎么回事，但我不是唯一一个注意到你看他眼神的人。”  
“我没有不喜欢他。”克拉克坚持。“我只是-我猜我只是因为他对你感兴趣所以有点不舒服。”  
“什么？”  
“你可别告诉我你没注意到。”  
“我当然注意到了。我们有大把时间在一起讨论他的想法和产品，但是那-”  
“我不是这个意思。”克拉克插嘴。“我指的是私人兴趣。”  
布鲁斯消化了一会才明白他在暗示什么，但他仍然没说话。他皱着眉，似乎正在回想他和外星人的互动。“行，就算他对我着迷，那也没有解释你的态度。”  
“不只是因为那。我-你和他形影不离。”布鲁斯嗤笑。“你有！以前出任务你只进行必要交流，但是这次你愿意和他一起打发时间。”  
布鲁斯看了他一会，头偏向一侧。“你是在嫉妒吗？”  
“当然不是！我-”克拉克卡壳了，在这寂静的房间里牙齿紧闭。这是怎么回事？他是因为一个遥远的星球上一个陌生的外星人试图追求他最好的朋友而嫉妒吗？  
“你嫉妒了。”这次不是疑问，但言语间仍然探寻。  
在克拉克能说出任何话之前，戴安娜推开了门。“我们在等你们回来继续会议。”  
“我们还没谈完。”布鲁斯离开房间前警告他。  
送别纳鲁维克代表团的会议结束几小时后，布鲁斯找到他，典型的蝙蝠式作风，他一句话都没说。他在门口泰然站立，双手抱胸，没戴多米诺面具，使得他能直视那双锐利的蓝眼睛。  
克拉克几乎要希望这场对话在他想明白之前就结束了。明白了他对布鲁斯怀有怎样的感情只会使这更加艰难。  
“我-我很抱歉我那样表现。”克拉克最终开口了，呼出一口气。“我越线了，并且险些造成你所说的冲突。”  
布鲁斯松开手臂。“我不需要道歉。我想要知道是什么原因。”  
克拉克在考虑撒谎。这或许是当下最好的办法-除了他从没向布鲁斯撒谎成功以外。他或许可以…不告诉他全部真相。  
“我已经告诉你为什么了。”布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛。“我，呃，我只是因为你花了太多时间和Zolk在一起而嫉妒。好像每一次我找你，你都和Zolk在一起，所以我，呃，我反应过度了。”  
很好。接近事实因而显得真实，但又没有暴露任何事情。  
“你嫉妒是因为你以为我要用一个新的外星人代替你当我最好的朋友。”布鲁斯语气平板地复述。  
氪星人做了个怪相。“你这么说就显得很滑稽。”  
他尖锐地看了他一眼。“你承认你是因为Zolk表现出来的明显的追求而不舒服，但我不明白为什么。你必须认识到我永远不会因为个人原因扰乱任务，而现在事情解决了，我不明白我是否同他睡觉会对你造成什么影响。”  
“会的。”  
布鲁斯皱着眉看他。“为什么。”  
“我不-呃，”克拉克闭上眼深呼吸。“我-我不能接受你和其他不是我的外星人有那种关系。或者和其他任何人。”  
“你是个傻子，”布鲁斯过了一会才说话。  
“呃。好吧。”克拉克犹豫地说。他没指望布鲁斯在他表白后就蹦进他怀里，但也没预料到他会骂他。  
“一开始你就说清楚难道不是更简单吗？按理说你才是敏感的那个。”布鲁斯补充道，他的唇角有一个细微的弧度。  
克拉克试图粉碎因为布鲁斯的言语和表情而燃起的希望，他知道那是注定失败的。每一秒他都能感到心跳加速。  
“意思是…？”  
布鲁斯未发一言。他沉默地拉近他俩的距离，眼神没有从他身上移开一下。站在他面前，他和氪星人无言地对视了一会，然后向前倾身直到他的嘴唇碰到克拉克的。  
嘴唇上柔软的触感只持续了几秒。但那仍旧是克拉克一直以来所拥有最好的感受。  
“傻子。”布鲁斯再次嘟哝，氪星人因脸颊上那湿润的呼吸而颤栗。  
是克拉克第二次拉近他俩嘴唇间的距离，而那远胜于单纯的嘴唇相接。远胜于，远胜于。

*塔克罗斯：原文Takroxs  
*纳鲁维克：原文Naluvic

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾作者注：  
> 没错，我喜欢吃醋的克拉克，尤其是吃醋对象是另一个外星人的时候。哈哈哈！这很大程度上是我自嗨的产物，蝙蝠侠不再是平常那样坏脾气又与人隔绝，以及克拉克无意识地因为未知原因吃醋。我希望你们也喜欢这篇文！  
> 这篇文章有部分受Mickychi文下的评论启发，尽管我写了很久。所以，假如你读到它了，我希望你喜欢:D  
> 英语不是我的母语，所以欢迎任何建议和纠正。


End file.
